


As Long as It's You

by rinnytin



Series: Banita Week 2020 [13]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Itaru....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: It never quite clicked that they looked like the stereotypical BL protagonist and their outward personalities matched what was usually written - he was the soft, delicate respectable one and Banri was the hard, rough jaded one. And that wasn’t far from the truth, but the idea that Banri was the stoic love interest was almost laughable - Banri was a needy boyfriend, much needier than Itaru.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Series: Banita Week 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966267
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Banita Week 2020





	As Long as It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Final Day of Banita Week - sorry 4 the banita spam I literally just made the week as an excuse to lose my shit and post every draft I have saved for the last 7 months !!

Itaru was more aware of how he looked compared to Banri - he wasn’t muscular, in fact, he was soft in all the places Banri was hard and toned. He didn’t mind it, not when Banri’s last stretch of teenage hormones made his mouth run faster than his brain could process and he pours praise out for him every time he catches a glimpse of skin. It never quite clicked that they looked like the stereotypical BL protagonist and their outward personalities matched what was usually written - he was the soft,  _ delicate _ respectable one and Banri was the hard, rough jaded one. And that wasn’t far from the truth, but the idea that Banri was the stoic love interest was almost laughable - Banri was a needy boyfriend, much needier than Itaru, but he was always considerate about Itaru’s lifestyle. He was more than happy holding him on his lap while Itaru mindlessly grinds in his games, only offering him useful advice and doing his best to be non-invasive while he went on with his tasks - on occasion, he’d leave kisses against his neck as a way reward him for a battle well fought. 

They were comfortable - content even - with that set up. But it was safe and predictable, which wasn’t bad, but Itaru could tell that Banri was getting more desperate for more. It started off as a joke that Itaru should try and improve his stamina so he could take over control for once, it struck a chord with Itaru - sure he was what would be called a pillow princess, but they just naturally gravitated towards those positions and he wasn’t going to complain when they both were enjoying themselves. He knew that Banri wanted to let go of the reigns for once so he texted him that he wanted to try to it out and as a couple, there had to be some kind of compromise and Banri  _ did  _ go along with whatever dumb idea that Itaru came up with. Banri fell into his room before Itaru even had the chance to fully hype himself up to hype himself up - excited and quickly moving to undress once he locked the door. His jacket flung past Itaru, landing on the coffee table but Itaru, in his panic that this was happening faster than he thought, hugged Banri to keep him from continuing to strip.

“Can you calm down, Banri?” Itaru whined as Banri pressed kissed against his jaw, smiling before nodding and setting back. Itaru could tell he was ready to go, his erection was already prominent against his jeans and he was staring at Itaru to explain why he stopped him, “I’m nervous and you’re going too fast.”

“Sorry,” Banri ran a hand through his hair, laughing awkwardly as he realized just how desperate he looked, “I thought that you were ready to go which is why you texted me like that.  _ I want to fuck you  _ is more of horny statement that you’re ready to go than you’re still on the fence. You don’t have to do this if you’re nervous.”

“I want to do it,” Itaru said it too fast for it to sound like he was certain about it, but he took a deep breath before repeating it, “I want to do it, I’m just scared that I won’t be able to make you feel good.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Banri pressed a soft kiss against his lips before pressing his forehead against his, “I want you so bad so it’s gonna feel good.”

It was reassuring that Banri wasn’t going into this expecting him to be some sex god and was more than happy that it would be him doing this with him. Still, the fear that even that wouldn’t be good enough and he’d leave Banri disappointed was more than enough for him to want to stall for longer - he nudged Banri into a kiss to hopefully buy him some more time.

“Let me,” Itaru swatted Banri’s hands away from his belt, his hands were shaking but he managed to get it open just fine. Being in control wasn’t something that he used to, but hearing Banri confess that he really wanted to see what Itaru would be like if he was the one in charge was enough to make him seriously consider it. He knew what he had to do, he had been under Banri more times than he could count and that really should have been enough for him to figure out how to take care of him - at least, that’s his new thought process to keep himself from just calling it quits before they could get anywhere.

“Never thought that you would actually take me up on that offer,” Banri smiled as he kicked his jeans off once they reached ankles, raising his arms so Itaru could get his shirt off. Itaru smiled as Banri laid down on the couch, “You don’t have to worry about prep or anything, I’ve wanted this for a while.”

Itaru nodded - climbing between his legs and leaning into press kisses against his neck and tugging on the waistband of his boxers. He wanted to scream hearing that - the thought of Banri fucking himself open in hopes that Itaru would do it for him instead was more than enough to throw him off and he just closed his eyes for a few seconds before Kissing down his chest in hopes to calm himself down from the mental image of what Banri looked like doing  _ that _ . His tongue circled a nipple, hand sliding against his stomach before slipping into his boxers - Banri hissed as Itaru’s hand wrapped around his length, teeth digging into the skin around his nipple. He didn’t know if Banri liked being touched the way he did, but he figured that it was better to start off doing something and having Banri tell him what works to lead him from there.

“You’re rougher than I expected,” Banri chuckled as Itaru repeated the action on his other nipple, leaving his chest with tender, red teeth indentations. He pulled back, pressing a kiss to Banri’s lips as he waited for Banri to continue on if that was a good or bad thing, “It’s good, you don’t have to be gentle, I don’t mind if you mark me where people can see.”

Itaru nodded, his lips meeting the skin of his neck - a place that he forbade Banri from ever leaving marks since he wasn’t sure if he could deal with having to use makeup to cover them up for work, but being a university student having evidence of relationship probably gave him some clout, especially since he was a theater kid who was getting laid. Itaru pulled back, smiling at Banri before finally getting onto what they both were waiting on - he tugged his boxers down, mumbling thanks as Banri lifted his hips off the couch so he could get them out of the way. 

“Are you gonna undress too?” Banri asked and Itaru nodded, the words were lost in his throat - he didn’t know how to go from there, and asking Banri to just ride him felt like a cop-out. He stood up, swallowing as Banri sat up - tugging his sweats down as he pulled his shirt off, he ran a hand through his hair as Banri pressed a kiss against his hip, “This is different, I’m excited.”

Itaru watched Banri fish through the cushions before coming up with the half-finished bottle of lube, popping the cap and coating his fingers before wrapping them around Itaru’s cock - his tongue dragging around the head, collecting the precum and Itaru wanted to die seeing how Banri grimaced at the taste. He knew that it wasn’t pleasant, but he also knew that his diet probably made it worse than it had to be. 

“You don’t have to if -” Itaru sighed, embarrassed to continue but Banri knew what he meant and nodded. Another kiss against his hip before he started stroking him and slicking him up before laying back down.

“You can touch me,” Banri motioned him forward and Itaru moved between his legs, taking the lube from Banri and pouring it over his fingers - he leaned in, kissing Banri just as he pushed a single finger against him. Banri moaned against his lips, his tongue dragging over his lips before Itaru gave in and let him take control of the kiss as he focused on how Banri was reacting to him slowly working him open - a second finger pressing in and curling it upwards slight and Banri let out a whine that Itaru never heard before.

“I want you,” Banri whined, needier than Itaru had ever heard him - his voice was slightly raspy as if he was trying to keep the words from leaving - his face was red and he turned his head so he wouldn’t make eye contact with him. He was adorable, already a mess even though Itaru was both slow and unsure with his actions as he pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. He kissed him as he pushed in, his eyes squeezing shut as he gasped as slowly inched into him.

“Fuck, Banri,” Itaru cursed, his eyes still closed as he tried to calm himself down so he didn’t cum right there and then. But it was hard, Banri was tight and he was clenching down on him like a vice - he gasped, feeling himself sink further as Banri relaxed.

“You good?” Banri chucked and Itaru nodded weakly - he was more than good, he had died and gone straight to heaven. He could barely manage to move - his breath catching in his throat as he moved onto his knees steadying himself with his hand against Banri’s chest, he started a slow rhythm - just barely pulling out before sinking back in, shaking with every exhale as he wrapped a hand around Banri’s length - fingers slightly sticky from the lube adding to the friction. It wasn’t amazing like when Banri was on him - he was barely moving, but he was out of breath and sweaty; he was sure that there were tears that were falling just from how good it felt. He couldn’t even look at Banri, afraid that the sight of him would make him fall apart - instead he kept his eyes closed as he ground his hips against him.

“Taru, ‘m gonna cum,” Banri mumbled, biting his bottom lip as he started grinding back against him, “You’re bigger than my fingers, feels fuckin’ good.”

Itaru just nodded, all words were going to fail him at this point and he wasn’t sure if his voice would even come out as anything more than high pitched whining. Focusing his hand on Banri’s cock at the head, rubbing his thumb against the head of his cock - precum spilling out against his finger and his soft moans for more was enough to make Itaru start moving faster. He wasn’t going to last, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to - but he wanted to see Banri cum and that was enough to keep him from letting go right there. Banri’s cock twitched against his palm, his hips moving to meet his strokes and Itaru thought that only Banri could get away with looking this good while he was fucking himself so desperately. His hair was a mess, strands sticking to his face and a line of drool ran down his cheek - his face contorted into an expression that Itaru had never seen, his mouth open as he gasped for more. 

_ More of him _ , Itaru had to remind himself - squeezing Banri’s cock, savoring the high pitch whine - his cock twitching as he came against his stomach. Itaru cursed, pushing in deep as he could - eyes rolling back as he felt Banri’s body spasming around him, his own orgasm hitting him like a brick wall and he fell forward, nails digging into his chest. 

“Oh god,” Banri groaned as he pulled out - a stream of cum leaking out on the couch that Itaru watched with interest. Banri sat up, guiding Itaru into a kiss before smiling, “That was better than I thought it would be.”

“You looked hot,” Itaru mumbled, blushing as he saw the damage that he did on Banri's body - his neck decorated in blooming hickies, his chest in a similar state with crescent-shaped marks from his nails and his nipples circled with teeth marks,. He would have never thought that he would be so turned on by knowing that he laid his claim on Banri so visibly but his cock twitched in renewed interest as he touched the marks and mumbled an apology, “I marked you up pretty bad.”

“It’s fine,” Banri chuckled, pressing a final kiss against his forehead before standing up, “I’m glad you had fun too, I thought you’d get tired and then make me take over.” 

Itaru watched as he gathered some tissues, wiping himself off before coming back over to clean him - he was slumped against the couch, not minding the fact he was covered in various sticky things as his eyes closed. It was a lot of work and he had to be nicer to Banri for not only topping but also taking care of the aftermath of their session. He was a god in terms of his stamina stats, able to not pass out as soon as he cums and carrying him to the bath to get cleaned up. Banri chuckled, pressing kisses against his chest before wiping him down enough that it was passable clean before grabbing Itaru’s robe and dressing him in it. He pulled his jeans back on, grabbing clean clothes and setting them on Itaru’s lap before scooping him into his arms. Itaru smiled, this was normal and comfortable - he rested his head against Banri's shoulder as he walked to the bathroom, thankful that the dorms were quiet with people either at school or work, busy with their own issues to care about them. Banri pressed a kiss to his forehead before setting him on the ground; that was the thing about Banri, no matter what they were getting up to before, he always returned back to that sweet loving boyfriend mode once they finished. He smiled at the thought that everyone believed that they were just like those stereotypes in the novels, but he couldn’t wrap his head around it - they weren’t two opposites attracting, but rather Banri was perfectly made for him and he knew that when Banri had confessed to him that he was in love with him. He knew it when they first kissed, awkward but sweet - the both of them not knowing what to do with their hands so Itaru’s was holding Banri’s jacket and Banri’s hand, his hair tangled around his fingers. Maybe it was like a novel, but all the bad parts were erased and they could just be infatuated with each other until they died. He wouldn’t mind that one bit, he decided as Banri turned on the water to clean him. He was happy with safe, he was happy with comfortable. He was happy as long as Banri was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Banita Week !! YES!! ](https://twitter.com/banitaweek)   
>  [ My personal twt ](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
